


These Moments

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He caught it again, the sparkle in her eye as he brushed his fingers over just the right spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

He caught it again, the sparkle in her eye as he brushed his fingers over just the right spot. This time it was on her stomach and John felt his heart skip a beat as he repeated the move and along with the sparkle she let her eyes drift shut and a small groan escape through her lips. She was beautiful like this, she was beautiful all the time actually, but like this it brought on a whole new level of arousal John had never felt before.

It also brought something else; he though moving slowly down over her stomach, his hand picking up the speed of her breathing. It brought on a new emotion, something John had never experienced with any other woman and right now, with Elizabeth naked and stretched out on his bed beside him, he couldn’t for the life of him put a name to it.

His hand moved against her hip and she dropped her head to the side and edged closer to him until she could swipe a quick kiss against his shoulder. He tucked his hand between her legs and her lips vibrated on his neck as she moaned in pleasure. He hadn’t actually touched her core yet, but she knew it was coming and the anticipation was driving her to heights of pleasure even he couldn’t comprehend.

The first time he’d spent the night with Elizabeth it had been hurried; far too quick for his liking and he’d come before she had felt the full extent of the pleasure he knew he could give her. Unsatisfied, as he knew she was, she had climbed out of the bed and showered while he dressed and left. He’d felt guilty for far too many things that night, none of which was having sex with Elizabeth Weir.

He had promised himself he’d make it up to her the next time, but he never did. The Wraith attack had put a stop to that and she’d forced him flat on his back and mounted him while whispering desperate words of need. Need to know he was really alive and there with her. She’d reached her peak this time, but again, after they were done, she’d left the bed and showered.

Next time, he had thought, next time it will be all about her and he kept his self promise bringing her not to one, but two orgasms before he slipped inside and rocked slowly against her. He leaned that night exactly how to do what he was doing now; teasing her. She loved it, and whereas he knew she love the quick, the fast and the rough, he knew this was her major kink.

The tease of his hand down her body and back again, avoiding her breasts and her centre. The tease of his lips against her throat or trailing across her shoulder, he loved the way she reacted in these moments, the way she would arch up when he came close to touching where she wanted but never demanded and the way, when he finally gave in, she gripped his wrist firmly to make sure he didn’t change his mind.

He knew, suddenly he knew, he could put a name to the feeling that had been boiling in the pit of his stomach stronger and more dominant that the feeling of arousal he had from drawing noises of want from her lips. He was in love with her.

He stopped; his hand on her thigh was slowly working his way up towards his final goal, and he watched her. Her body twisted and twitched to keep him moving, her breathing harsh, causing her stomach and breasts to move and the glow of the low light cast glorious shadows over her skin. Her eyes sparkled again as she opened them to look at him and he could pick out the question on her lips before she could ask why he’d stopped.

“Elizabeth,” he breathed and licked his lips.

Telling her he was falling in love with her could very well end their little sessions, but he had to risk it and the look in her eyes made him wander, just for a moment, if she felt the same for him.

“I think,” he said then stopped to take a shuddering breath. “I think I’m falling for you.”


End file.
